


Beast of Parappa Town

by PriffyViole



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriffyViole/pseuds/PriffyViole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after the events of the second game, Parappa winds up roped into the supernatural when he gets a letter from an acquaintance of his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

All I wanted was to get rid of my curse, to be rid of noodles forever. I never wanted to have to deal with this...

They already hated me after the Noodle Syndicate attacked...but now...

...Not even Takoyama would ever forgive me, and he's the nicest person I know.

I don't know what to do...everyone probably believes I'm a monster now...

Wait...belief....

He can help me!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A monster!? In town!?" Parappa sat shocked at what Katy had said.

"Yeah! Didn't you hear?" Katy replied. "It's all over the news! They say people saw a weird creature around town last night!"

"Someone probably just got lost," Sunny suggested. "A lot of nice people here look scary in the dark, you know."

"I dunno," PJ said between bites. "I heard he was pretty ferocious." Naturally, PJ was the only one who touched his food of anyone in the conversation; even at the adjacent table where Lammy and Ma-San were seated.

"[It's probably just another hoax,]" Ma-San said.

Suddenly the door of the restaurant burst open; not to the usual thugs, but to a strange man in a fancy outfit.

"It sounds like you fine folk have a werewolf on your hands!" The man exclaimed. His speech patterns were similar to Joe Chin's, as well as, for the readers' convenience, Nigel Thornberry.

"A werewolf?" Lammy struggled to keep her composure.

"[And who might you be, genius?]"

"A fine day to you too, Ms...whatever you are," The man said, failing to understand Ma-San's way of talking.

"[...I'm a mouse...]"

"You're very welcome indeed. Now where was I...oh yes! I am Doctor Canis, head of werewolfology here in Rodney State.

"Werewolfology?" Parappa asked, confused.

"Indeed, the study of werewolves; behavior, causes of transformation, and, most importantly, stopping them entirely...do you happen to know who or where this werewolf is?"

"We don't even know if there's a werewolf at all," Sunny answered.

"Oh, well," Dr. Canis said, almost disappointed. "Well, if you happen to find one, come find me nearby." He turned and left the restaurant.

That afternoon, when Parappa got home, he was immediately greeted by his sister, Pinto.

"Big Brother, there's a letter for you."

"Thanks, sis." Parappa went up to his room and looked at the letter.

Parappa,

Come to the salon at night. I need your help about the "werewolf" problem. I don't know who else to turn to. Whatever you do, you can't tell anyone you saw me. I'm counting on you.

-Anonymous


	2. Chapter 2

I hope he got the letter I sent. I don't think I can stand to keep this to myself anymore.

 

I might as well find something to do while I wait for tonight. It ain't like I get any business here anymore.

 

I wonder if my other curse is really gone. It couldn't hurt to find out...

 

OH MY GOSH IT'S REALLY GONE I MISSED MEAT SO MUCH

 

...Deep breaths...don't lose control again...okay.

 

...Well, we're out of food now. I guess Takoyama'll have to go shopping when he wakes up...

 

...I really hope he can wake up...

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was already almost pitch black outside when Parappa entered the salon. All the lights were dimmed inside. Parappa's eyes had adjusted to the darkness already, and he could see that everything was in disrepair; a far cry from his first visit, just weeks ago, where it seemed like every part of the building was wild and full of energy. What caught his eye the most, though, was an odd silhouette near the back of the salon.

"Parappa?" the silhouette asked. His voice was shaky and quiet, but familiar nonetheless.

"Teacher? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." Parappa called anyone he learned something from "Teacher", but he still knew that Parappa had recognized him, even in the darkness. He hugged him. "Oh, hon', it's so good to see you again!"

He saw Parappa looked a little shocked, so he released his grip. "Sorry to take you out of your way like this."

"It's okay," Parappa said, still a little shaken. "So why'd you call me here, anyway?"

"It's a really long story, hon', and you're the only one I can trust with it," was the reply. "Just sit tight and lemme tell you." He paused and took a deep breath. "Have you heard of the Food Court Curse?"

"Yeah," Parappa recalled. "If you lose the game, you can only eat noodles, right?"

"That's exactly right. Only, there's a second part to it. One nobody's heard of. But I found out about it first-hand."

"What...what is it?"

"You wanna know what happens when you don't eat noodles? When you try to get around it?"

Parappa was getting a little worried. "What happens?"

"Your whole body starts to turn into noodles. And it ain't quick like the Noodle Syndicate's machines. I found a way to reverse it, but...it always scared me." His voice started to break. "Parappa, I can't eat noodles. I ain't an herbivore like Moosesha."

"Teacher, I-I'm-"

"You don't have to apologize, hon'. I never blamed you for it. You were just doin' what you had to." He paused to calm himself some. "Besides, that ain't my problem anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I found a guy who promised to get rid a' my curse. He did-I tested it-but I ended up with something way worse."

"What did he do to you?"

"...You sure you wanna see it, hon'?"

After a slight pause, Parappa nodded.

"Okay...You asked for it..."

The lights gradually brightened, and Parappa was starting to feel a little sorry for wanting to see him. His whole body was a much darker red than usual, and his tentacles, which normally flailed wildly around, hung limp around his head. His body was more muscled than usual, exacerbating his normal freakish proportions. His bright uniform was dirty and tattered, especially around the arm holes. His pupils looked like an animal's (Well, more so). Parappa just stood in shock.

He dimmed the lights again. "I don't know what to do. I need somebody to protect me. Parappa, you're the only one I know who doesn't want me dead. You can't tell anyone about this. Don't even act like you know. Please...I don't wanna hurt no one." He really started to cry then.

"I'll help you, Teacher. I promise!"

He hugged Parappa again. "Oh, baby, I knew I could count on you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Parappa awoke on the floor of the salon. He thought he must have passed out after what he heard last night. He looked around. Everything seemed in perfect working order, in contrast to the wreck it had been when he came in. Even the owner looked normal; that is, if you could count his wilder Red side as "normal". As his mind woke up more, he could make out a conversation he was having on the phone.

"...Yeah, that's why I'm calling...No, he's fine, he's with me...I promise you, I ain't gonna let that monster lay a hand on him...Okay...I'll be right there...Bye." he hung up and turned to Parappa. "Oh, you're awake. I was just talking to your dad. He's been worried sick about you all morning." He put on a cloak and grabbed Parappa's hand. "Come on, hon', I gotta take you home."

"Teacher, wh-"

"I don't got time for questions, hon', we gotta get moving."

They were about halfway there when they ran into Dr. Canis. "Fine morning, isn't it?" His gaze shifted to the tall figure escorting Parappa. "You must be that Hairdresser Octopus I've heard so much about." he grinned.

"And you must be a genius," he retorted, arms folded.

"I'm afraid flattery will get you nowhere," Canis replied. "That is, if you really were behind the Noodle Syndicate attacks."

"What!?"

"Don't listen to him, Parappa." he laid his hand on Parappa's shoulder and turned back to Canis. "You got some nerve, coming back after what you did."

"You know him, Teacher?"

"He's the one who-"

Before he could finish, Canis suddenly started to tickle him profusely. He hadn't even hit the ground when he had turned blue and took on more normal proportions. Takoyama was in control. Canis promptly stopped.

When he stopped giggling, Takoyama sat up and looked at the Professor quizzically. "Who are you?"

"Oh, I'm no one in particular," Canis said, grinning. "You'd best get back to your workplace."

"Okay!" Takoyama promptly dashed back to his salon.

Canis turned to Parappa. "So, did you happen to find any werewolves since our last encounter?"

You can't tell anyone about this. "Nope."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Don't even act like you know. "I really didn't see any."

Canis leaned in close. "I don't believe that man would have taken you in if you hadn't seen one."

"Look, I gotta get home-"

Canis suddenly lunged for Parappa's arm. Parappa instinctively kicked him in the shin and ran home as fast as he could. As Canis tried to get up, the now distant sight of Takoyama's running caught his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next afternoon (his dad had temporarily forbidden him to go out at night), Parappa returned to the salon, where Red was despondently lounging in one of the chairs normally reserved for customers.

"Hey, Teacher, I thought you might..."

He suddenly shot a death glare at Parappa.

"...Teacher?"

"You told..." his voice was grim, with a hint of shakiness. The mobile of hairdryers above them, designed to look like cute sharks, actually seemed a bit bloodthirsty.

"Teacher, I didn't..." As he trailed off, a discarded note on the ground caught Parappa's eye.

"You told...!" Parappa slowly inched toward the broken hairdresser, half to try and calm him down and half to look at the note.

"I didn't say any th-"

"Get...out."

"What?" Parappa had almost made it to the note when he heard his teacher speak.

"I said...get...OUT!" As if on cue, the hairdryers suddenly roared to life and lunged at Parappa. Startled, he abandoned the note and bolted out the door. When he calmed down, he took one last worried look at the salon and went home.

As soon as Parappa was out of sight, the hairdresser collapsed to the floor and started sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

I shoulda known he'd go back on his promise. I guess I'll just lie down now. No matter what I try, I'm already dead. It can't hurt me to just try to accept it.

Why did he tell? Why did he go behind my back like that? Why, after he was the only one who helped me when the Syndicate came? Maybe he was just trying to help me. But why did he tell him, of all people? Why can't I stop crying?

I need to stop thinking about this. Just think happy thoughts...

...dolphins...Moosesha...T-...

Takoyama...

No. Not him...he can't die with me...he never did anything wrong! It's my fault, just take me and leave him alone!

No...I can't give up like this! I can't die! I need to protect him! As long as he's a part of me...I can't let them hurt him!

I...I'm turning, it's night...calm down...just stay calm...I need to rest. Just...

...rest...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing I saw when I woke up was the smug face of that monster. I tried to throttle the guy when I saw a second thing: my limbs were tied to a chair, and one that was way too small for me, even.

"Don't bother struggling," he said, with that stupid fake aloofness of his. "That is duct tape rope, one of the strongest ropes known to man, and the cheapest kind I could afford that you couldn't possibly break out of in your current state."

"LEMME GO, YOU-"

"Uh-uh-uh," he interrupted, in some kinda cutesy voice. "You'll have to wait until night to break out of that chair. I'll notify the military at dusk of your impending escape." He started to walk away.

"Desatar estas cuerdas ahora, hijo de puta!" I couldn't think straight enough to use English anymore.

He turned back. "I'm afraid I don't speak gibberish. Oh, by the way, don't bother calling for help. That will only hasten your death. Ta-ta!"

"Vete a la mierda! Mierda, mierda, mierda, MIERDA!" I sounded like a kid throwing a tantrum. Obviously the best thing to do when you've been kidnapped and are about to die. It didn't matter anyway, he was already out of earshot. I really started to cry then. What else could I do? There wasn't any hope for me. He and I were already dead. I wanted to be hopeful, I wanted to believe. But I just couldn't. The walls of the room seemed to drift apart, and the only exit seemed impossibly far away from me. I could only think about Takoyama, and how he'd never be able to wake up.

"Takoyama...I'm sorry..."

"For what?"


	5. Chapter 5

"What's wrong, Parappa? You've been so sad all day." Sunny looked at him, very concerned.

Parappa said nothing, just guiltily turning his eyes away.

"Did something happen at home?" Katy tried.

"No..."

"[Did you not believe hard enough at something?]" Ma-San guessed.

"No..."

"Did you cheat on-"

"No!" Parappa shot an angry glance at PJ.

Canis suddenly and calmly walked through the door. He turned to the gang's tables.

"I have good news for all of you," he announced. Parappa's heart sunk. He knew what he was going to say next.

Canis continued. "I've managed to identify the werewolf terrorizing this town. By tonight, I will have destroyed the beast once and for all. I'd like all of you to be present." His gaze locked on Parappa. "After all, it was one of you who helped me realize who the beast was."

If idioms were literal, Parappa's heart would be halfway through the Marianas Trench. Canis walked out the door without saying another word. Parappa's friends looked at him, concerned.

"[It's something to do with that 'werewolf problem', isn't it?]"

Parappa said nothing, but it was clear to the others that Ma-San had guessed correctly.

"It isn't you...is it?" Lammy asked.

"No..."

"I think I know what it is," Katy said. "You know how Parappa can get caught up in crazy thoughts. Maybe he's feeling a little bad for the werewolf."

Parappa made up his mind then. "Guys, I need to tell you something."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I practically jumped when I heard him speak. I turned my head to try and face him.

"What are you doing here all tied up, anyway?" he asked.

I didn't really know how to answer him. For one thing, I didn't really know much other than who did it, and second, he shouldn't even be standing behind me, it's impossible! My mind must be giving up on me, I'm hallucinating-

Snip.

The ropes around my arms fell off, and the rest of them soon followed. I kept looking in awe at the cut ropes, then at him. He was holding my special scissors, the ones big enough for my hands.

"I found some shears in my room. I thought they might help you." He looked up at me and smiled.

I tried to thank him, but I ended up just stammering a bit.

"What's wrong? Can't you speak English?"

"I-I-...A-are y-you real?"

He pouted a little. "Am I real?"

I couldn't help but reach out and poke him. He felt so real, but...he couldn't be here! But if he wasn't, how did he cut the ropes? I-I don't know what to think.

Before I knew it, the poke turned into a hug. I probably would have cried, too, but my eyes were too dry. My body felt a little weak, so he helped me walk to the exit of the room.

I was in my salon, the closest thing I had to a home, but I've never seen any room like the one I was trapped in. He brought me to the back room, where I lived out of, and helped me sit down on the bed. It was Takoyama who made the decision to live here. He thought that he'd never be late for work that way. It was still before noon.

"Are you okay?"

My mind was starting to accept what was happening. "I-I don't know."

"You can just rest a bit, okay?"

My mind really did need some rest after what happened today, but I really just woke up. Still, I tried to do what he asked. Even if I was going to die, at least I had someone who I could trust, even when the entire town turned on me...I really felt happy for the first time in a while. The Noodle Incident was just a few weeks ago, but the pain I had made it feel like over 10 years...but seeing him smile, seeing him by me and caring about me...it's what I always wanted...

The next thing I remember, it was almost sunset, and I heard knocking. They were here.

Happy or not, I needed to get out of there. I climbed out a window and ran to somewhere safer. Even though I left him behind, I didn't feel sad, or scared. I actually felt stronger. I had something to protect. I stood tall and started heading towards the center of town. It was time. I needed to show them the truth.

I needed to stop Canis's scheme for good.


	6. Chapter 6

Canis stood in the center of Parappa Town. He looked at his watch, then at the sky. It was only a matter of time before the military brought that were-kraken to him, and his plan would be compl-

"Lookin' for me?" Canis whirled around to face the sudden noise.

"You!" he gasped. "How did you escape?"

The 'were-kraken' grinned. "It was kinda an inside job," he snarked. Somehow he was brimming with confidence, a stark contrast to the childish lunatic he seemed to be while in captivity.

Canis snarled and threw a left hook at him. He dodged it and tripped his opponent.

Canis got up to his feet. "What do you think you're doing here?" he snapped.

"Oh, nothing much," the octopus said innocently. "I just thought I'd come down here, get a bite to eat, maybe do some shopping...oh, and stall you 'till sunset. It's pretty great comin' down here at this time of day. There ain't too many crowds, you know? Perfect for, oh I dunno, dealing with people you don't like quietly. But a' course you'd know that, wouldn't you, Cannie?"

"What's the point of stalling?" Canis asked, deliberately ignoring the second half of what he said. "You're the only one who's going to turn."

"Well first, if I do turn, I'm gonna be a lot stronger than either of us are now. Second, you just told me that you're a freakin' werewolf."

"You can't prove that," Canis rebutted.

"So I guess I'm right, huh? Guess we're gonna find out..." He gestured westward, where the sun had just disappeared from the horizon. He began to turn.

"You know..." he said through clenched teeth, "...the pain a' turning...ain't nothin...when I remember...all the stuff I've been through!" He was in full Beast Mode. "Come on, Canis, show me what you can REALLY do!"

"Alright." Canis whipped out a revolver and shot him in the shoulder. He reeled back, and Canis blew out the smoke. "The casings may be iron, but the bullets are sterling silver."

He got back to his feet, rubbing his wound. "Dumb coward..." he muttered. He threw a few punches at Canis, who dodged each one.

"You may be stronger, but you're a lot slower like this," Canis smiled. "I could do this all nigh-"

Before Canis could react, he suddenly took a strong punch to the jaw.

"What was that about doin' this all night?"

For a short time, they exchanged blows. Unbeknownst to them, an audience had gathered.

"I must say, you're not all that bad at this for someone who's been poisoned," Canis admitted.

"You ain't too bad at this kinda thing yourself," his opponent replied. "For a serial killer."

The audience gasped, alerting the two fighters to their presence.

"I did a bit of research on you. I know your secret. Every "werewolf" you hunted? You turned 'em yourself. That doctorate you got's fake. "Werewolfology"? That ain't even a word! You know all that stuff about werewolves 'cause you are one! Why did you hunt down those people anyway? Fame? Fun? A quick buck?"

"Why do you make such accusations?" Canis asked. He feigned innocence, but his opponent could tell he hit the mark. "They're obviously false. Besides, no one is going to trust the leader of that dastardly Noodle Syndicate."

"Why would I be in charge of that psycho group? I hate noodles! I wouldn't a' had anything to gain from it. Plus, why would I wreck my business like what happened? That stupid noodle curse was why I was desperate enough to go to you in the first place!" He paused. The silver was starting to kick in, but he did his best to stay on guard. "And look where that got me."

"Shut up, beast!" Canis growled. He emptied 5 more shots into the already weakened were-kraken before throwing the gun at him. Somehow, he took all of it, but was clearly fatigued.

"You...I can't believe Parappa came to you..."

"Parappa?" Canis muttered, trying to remember. "Oh, your little friend." He stomped on his chest. "He didn't say a word. In fact, it's what he didn't say that led me right to you..."

The were-kraken started to cry. "P-Parappa..."

"[Hey, werewolf!]"

Canis turned his head to face the sudden arrival.

"[Are you a doctor or professor?]" Ma-San tilted her head, feigning innocence.

Canis took his foot off of the were-kraken's chest. "I'm afraid I can't answer any questions, ma'am. I'm very busy at the moment."

"[Gotcha.]" Ma-San grinned as Canis was hit from behind with a guitar. He turned to face Lammy, who gave a nervous smile and dashed as fast as she could. While Canis was distracted, Katy ran to the were-kraken's side.

"Parappa told us everything. Don't worry, we'll help you!" She looked around at her friends. Sunny was watching the fight from a nearby payphone. Lammy was doing a good job outrunning Canis, with a high speed and stamina her constant lateness provided her with. Ma-San's firecracker of rage was ignited, ready to strike the werewolf once Lammy had tired him out. The were-kraken's eyes lit up before he seemed to pass out from exhaustion.

Everything was going as planned so far, as Canis was slightly worn from his past fight. Ma-San prepared to attack, but Canis grabbed her before she could act.

"I see your plan," Canis said between breaths. "That octopus couldn't best me, and I'm certainly not going to let mere children succeed where he failed!" He let out a roar and began to turn, dropping Ma-San in the process. She got up, grabbed Lammy and Katy, and ran. No matter how strong she was, she knew was too small to be a match for a psycho steroid wolf like Canis. She considered going back for Sunny, but she hadn't done anything to Canis. Besides, she was in a phone booth, while Ma-San's bandmates were out in the open.

But Ma-San did turn around. Just not for anyone she intended.

"Parappa!"

Lammy had spotted Parappa in the crowd, and yelled to him in her panic. He had come unannounced to see if his friends were alright. She only realized what she had done when the crowd silenced, and Canis turned his head toward Parappa.

"[Oh no...]"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Parappa...!" Canis said brightly, flashing that evil smirk, punctuated with even sharper teeth than before. "How lovely it is to see you here." He slowly walked towards the pup. "Come here, boy." Parappa backed up. The surrounding crowd was torn between dealing with the crazed killer or leaving the pup to his fate. In their indecisiveness, Canis effortlessly grabbed Parappa.

"I really must thank you, you know. Without your brazen behavior my plan never would have worked so well." Canis suddenly started to squeeze. "But, you're going to have to be punished for associating with a criminal..."

"He...he ain't a criminal! He's- aah!" Parappa tried to say. But Canis had dropped him to the ground.

"He's what?" Canis asked, starting to press his foot on Parappa. "Innocent? Some sort of hero, even?"

"Behind you?"

"Precicely what I th...wait what-URGH!" Before Canis could register that it wasn't Parappa's voice speaking, he was tackled to the ground, freeing Parappa from his grip. He looked up at his sudden attacker. "You!?"

"You can curse me, shoot me, stab me and leave me to die...but you lay a hand on my friends..." His eyes were black holes. He thrust his hand at his opponent in a way that seemed like he was trying to rip out his heart. Canis managed to fend the still-weakened were-kraken off, but he couldn't get him to the ground. He wanted Canis dead, and he wasn't afraid to die himself if it took that.

But he knew he couldn't. The silver bullets were still taking their toll, and Canis knew what he was doing.

He was on the edge of breaking when he heard another gunshot. But it wasn't Canis's gun.

All of a sudden, the entire military stampeded in. Some soldiers pushed back the crowds. A few more charged toward the fighting parties, and fired off shots at Canis. Another few watched as the were-kraken finally collapsed of exhaustion, this time for real, and dragged him to a nearby jeep.

The last thing he heard was the tearing of a gun out of an officer's hand and its subsequent firing at an empty patch of pavement, followed by yelling that he was on their side.


	7. Chapter 7

***Incident Report***

A fight occurred a few nights ago at the center of town. The time it started was unknown, but both competitors were subdued by military forces at about 8:30 pm.

The fight was especially notable in that one of the brawlers turned out to be a serial killer, who many, in the light of his revelation, have begun calling him "The Beast of Rodney State".

The other combatant was later identified as the infamous owner of the Octopus Styles Hair Salon, a suspected terrorist involved with the Noodle Syndicate. Despite this crime and his reportedly starting the altercation, General Potter denied any request to press charges against him. Again.

Instructor Moosesha was sent to question his "other half", known simply as Takoyama, due to her close ties to him. His reported response was "What's a werewolf?"

Also involved in the fight were local hero Parappa Rappa, as well as MilkCan drummer Ma-San. Both thankfully only received minor injuries, and are expected to make a full recovery.

Both main combatants were found riddled with bullets. "Canis", as the killer supposedly called himself, died of his injuries, while his opponent survived due to an incredible healing factor. The so-called "were-kraken" has slipped in and out of consciousness for the past few days, but hasn't "turned" at the level witnesses saw since the killer's death. It has been presumed that the Beast made him that way.

No attempt will be made at cover-up.

That is all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I don't really know how much time passed before I woke up. The first thing I remember was Takoyama bouncing in and leaning in over the hospital bed, like he'd never heard the term "personal space" before. Just finally being able to see him, without all the drama going on...I was just so happy. And then I saw the nurse's face. She'd worked with me before, and she knew about our...condition. She just kinda stood there, jaw practically on the floor. Then the rest of her followed. I couldn't help but laugh, even though I was still in a lot of pain.

He and Moosesha carried me out to his car. Guess he talked the hospital into sending me home. (Not that they'd want me to stay.)

"Don't think your little hero moment excuses you from what you did." Moosesha's voice was pretty grim.

"Don't worry. I ain't letting it go to my head."

Even after I got better, I still stayed in bed all day; the customers still don't wanna see me. Hey, at least they're coming back. We can finally live good again.

It ain't over for me, though. It ain't gonna be over 'till the truth gets out...


End file.
